Integrated circuits comprise a collection of transistors and other semiconductor devices interconnected on a semiconductor substrate. During production, an integrated circuit is encapsulated, for example, in a plastic body. Further, a passivation layer comprising silicon dioxide, for example, may be formed on the integrated circuit prior to encapsulation to protect the junctions and surfaces of the semiconductor devices of the integrated circuit from harmful environments. The integrated circuit interfaces with other components of a system via a number of metal pins that extend from the plastic body. The pins provide electrical connection to various internal points or nodes in the integrated circuit. Typically, many internal nodes in the circuit that can impact the performance of the integrated circuit are not connected to a pin.
For example, the substrate voltage is a measurable quantity that can affect the operation of an integrated circuit such as a refresh operation in a dynamic random access memory. However, the substrate voltage is not typically provided at a pin of the integrated circuit. If a problem is suspected with the substrate voltage once the integrated circuit is packaged or passivated, an engineer must remove at least a portion of the plastic casing or passivation layer or both and place a probe at the proper node to determine the voltage. Based on the measurement, process parameters may be adjusted for further production. However, this procedure is time consuming and subject to the accuracy of the set up of the testing equipment.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a circuit and method for measuring and forcing an internal voltage in an integrated circuit without having to remove either the plastic body or the passivation layer.